


Foreplay

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the Seeker at his mercy pleased and excited Darken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> For the [LotS bingo](http://lotsfic-events.livejournal.com/12489.html) prompt 'm/m slash'

Having the Seeker at his mercy pleased and excited Darken.

No, not excited. _Aroused_.

Despite – maybe even because of - the fact that Richard was his brother.

Well, only his _half_ -brother.

Besides, Darken cared little for traditions and protocols (unless they served him in some way, of course) and what was incest but a social taboo?

Giller had once mentioned that the taboo was because of the potential for damaged offspring. Well, that wasn't going to be a concern here.

Darken lifted his hand and stroked his knuckles softly across Richard's cheek. The Seeker froze at the unexpected touch.

"Brother," Darken said softly.

Richard glared at him defiantly. "You hang me in chains and call me brother? We may share a father, Rahl, but you are not my family!"

"Not family?" Darken took up an Agiel, feeling the magic buzzing through his blood. "I'm so glad you feel that way. It makes things less awkward for what I have in mind."

He pressed the Agiel to Richard's skin, watching the agony bloom in both an outward trail of red veins and inwardly, as seen by the jerking and bucking of Richard's body. Already strained muscles tensed and Richard's hands tried to close into fists. Sweat beaded on the well defined muscles. 

It was beautiful.

When Darken removed the Agiel, Richard's eyes were screwed up tightly and he was biting down on his lip so hard that he'd drawn blood. 

Darken leaned over and pressed his lips to the mark left by the Agiel. The flesh was warm against his lips and Darken let the very tip of his tongue flick out to caress the reddened skin. When he looked up, Richard was staring down at him with growing horror.

Darken lifted his hand again and touched the trail of blood running down Richard's chin. Richard flinched but couldn't move away from his touch.

"Let's not damage that pretty face," Darken purred. Mostly to appal Richard further, he licked the blood from his finger. "I have…plans."

"I will never submit to you," Richard swore, but his eyes were wild with terror and damp with unshed tears.

"We shall see." Darken took up the Agiel. As the result of painful experiments that he'd carried out not only on various Mord'Sith, but on himself, he knew the effects of the Agiel on every part of the body. 

He knew the exact spot on the torso to touch in order to cause the victim to vomit, the place near the spine that caused temporary paralysis, and the exact location of the nerve that took your breath away so you thought you would suffocate.

When he touched the Agiel to Richard's body this time it was for none of these reactions.

Richard's cheeks burned with shame at his erection while Darken smiled broadly. He did so love that trick.

"It seems your body feels differently about me," he taunted. He let his fingers brush over the straining material at Richard's crotch. Soon he'd strip this last piece of clothing from Richard and see him in all his glory. Not yet, though. 

There was still too much pleasure to be had from this foreplay.


End file.
